


The Bizarre Adventures of The Volleyball Club

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, Mutual Pining, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, but more fluff than angst haha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Throughout their volleyball practices, everything seemed normal. Nothing out of the ordinary.But when a certain practice brings them to stay in the gymnasium longer than usual, an unwelcomed guest appears and obviously, the dumbasses from the volleyball club were scared shitless.And this is where you come in. Whether or not you left an impact on the volleyball club, you definitely left a mark in Tsukishima's life.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

_Thomas has never seen such bullshit before._

A meme Tsukishima often uses in the volleyball gc whenever a certain duo would fight. And like every morning, he would send that specific meme with a small sigh. A sigh of annoyance. As much as he loved pissing Kageyama and/or Hinata off, the fact that he's wasting precious seconds just to send a stupid meme to two dumbasses is dawning on him. 

_"Maybe I'll just put the gc on mute."_ He thought, doing just that and hiding his phone in the ass pocket. He walked leisurely, his freckled friend beside him was whistling a familiar tune as they walked together to school. At the rate they were going, they would arrive in school 30 minutes before classes start. The blond put the headphones around his neck on his ears. Unbeknownst to the people around the tall teen, he's actually not listening to anything. Using his headphones as a sign to not approach him, it was pretty effective.

But with a sharp pull from none other than Yamaguchi, Tsukishima was yet again awakened to harsh reality, "Tsukki! You're kinda out of it today." Oh yeah, maybe he was. Wait why? Did his internal monologue pull him that deep into his own mind that without Yamaguchi, he could've crashed into a middle schooler's bike? Yikes, he is out of it today. Was it perhaps foreshadowing the chaotic events that this day held for him? Maybe, maybe not. At least not now.

"Wow thank you my hero," Tsukishima remarked sarcastically, poking fun at his best friend, "Saved my life once again." 

"Yeah yeah Tsukki whatever- O-Oi! Isn't that (Name)? She's pretty early today." Yamaguchi laughed, not used to seeing... you rise early and head to school at this time. Tsukishima, on the other hand, internally flinched when the shorter male mentioned your name. His eyes wandered over to your slumped over form. It was obvious that you didn't wake up early in your accord. Probably it was your mom, dad, or sibling who woke you up.

Tsukishima held nothing against his female classmate. Nuh-uh, nothing! If he did, he would've changed seats... Since... you guys were seatmates? Even in junior high, you guys were classmates.

"It's weird that we aren't close to (Name) even though we've been in the same schools... for years! Tsukki, weren't you guysclassmates during the last year of junior high?" All the blond could do as a response was a soft nod and a soft groan of annoyance.

Okay, yeah, sure! He had nothing against you. But you were 

**_weird_ **

Back in junior high, as stated by the lovely Yamaguchi, you guys were classmates during the last year. And if it was possible, that year was unforgettable- to say the least.

(Surname) (Name), a girl who was fairly popular in their grade. She had waist-length hair and had a knack for playing the guitar. The boys in their level found her pretty, heck- Yamaguchi was one of them! 

Reason number one on why he finds you weird.

Apparently, you were a fucking psychic.

Psychic.

Yes

_A psychic._

It all started when you started staying in school very late. You didn't have any sports nor clubs, so what the fuck were you doing?

According to Tsukishima's observation,

(Though he wouldn't say that aloud)

you would hang out with your friends until a certain time. 5 pm to be exact. Then as soon as 5 pm hits, you would excuse yourself and skidaddle to where ever. It was a habit for the blond to watch you discreetly. His lowkey love for drama getting the best of him. Ohoho, the school's sweetheart staying late in school? Maybe it was part of her late-night rendezvous.

But unfortunately for Tsukishima, he had started feeling impatient. What in the world were you doing in school at an ungodly hour? No rumor nor gossip has spread even though your late night stays in school was known by almost everyone. Maybe you were actually a good person and no person would try and ruin your reputation because you haven't done anything wrong. Damn, Tsukishima thought he was quite shitty for a few moments before coming up with a master plan.

So he made a bold decision.

To stay in school as late as you and find out what the hell you were doing. 

He couldn't believe it himself either. The excuse he used on both Yamaguchi and his parents was out of character but you know what? It worked! 

  
"I need to help out in the school's play production. So I'll go home late."

Yamaguchi knew he wasn't part of any production. Tsukishima Kei? The same boy who hated human interaction? Yeah, it was a total bluff. But because he was a good friend, he let it be and just wished Tsukishima won't be killed under the bright moon. And to the freckled boy's luck, nothing harmed Tsukishima. 

And here we are, with Tsukishima was still in school.

_"It's already 7:30 dammit. What did I bring myself to?" He started regretting his choices. Ew, him being out of character was disgusting and totally lame. Calling it a night, he slung his backpack over his shoulders and headed to the main gate. Passing by the school's creepy-ass auditorium, he felt something stop him. It was freaky, yeah obviously, but when looked at the auditorium's huge doors, he couldn't help but tiptoe towards it and crack the doors open._

_He wouldn't be surprised if he ever saw a ghost. Rumor has it that this old auditorium had ghosts and as much as he hated supernatural events, the overall vibe the auditorium gave him was enough to creep him out._

_As he tried to take a good look inside, he was surprised to see a female student._

_"Holy shi-" He cut himself off, placing a palm above his mouth to stop him. Luckily, you hadn't heard him. You still did what you were doing._

_A strong gust of wind from INSIDE the auditorium gave Tsukishima whiplash and even if his big brain told him to get the fuck out, his feet stayed put. He saw you raise both of your hands, a blue-ish light surrounding it. On God he can clearly see that your feet weren't touching the floor. He muttered a string of curses out of curiosity and fear as you shouted some words in another language._

_"Latin, got it." He made a note to himself. A very cliche language for whatever you were doing._

_As you let out the final word, the gust of wind died down and your feet touched the ground. And as if on cue, you snapped your head back to see a pair of golden eyes staring at you. Like a game of tag, Tsukishima ran as fast as he can. Was he not supposed to see that? Was he now eternally cursed with Athlete's foot after seeing your weird ritual? Again, it was out of character for Tsukishima to worry about stuff like this but how was he suppose to react after seeing... all of that? His feet brought him to the nearby convenience store. Great, at least he could buy a bottle of water to calm him down._

_Going to the fridge where all the beverages were, he felt a hand on his shoulder._

_Looking back to see who it is, he shouted. "Can you not?" It was you. Your pleading eyes and red nose was enough to make Tsukishima a bit flustered. "T-Tsukishima-kun, I'd appreciate you not telling anyone what you saw today. Is that alrigh-"_

_"Tell them that you were levitating and had glowing hands inside the school's auditorium?" He raised an eyebrow at you, a shit-eating smirk on his face, "They'd think I'm crazy."_

_That alone concluded your guys' conversation. You bought him a carton of chocolate milk which he got from you with his usual teasing remarks. But like, holy shit?? Wasn't he supposed to avoid you after everything he saw? Nah, you were actually a decent person to talk to. For now, that is._

The second reason he found you weird: You confessed to him.

_confessed to him._

He'd rather not go into the details. But to summarize the events, a month after the whole incident, he found two pages worth of English poems in his shoe locker. It wasn't out of the ordinary for a handsome young man like Tsukishima to receive those types of letters but damn. English poems? Just for him? Might as well see who put in this much effort. Blah blah blah, he went to the place the letter told him to go which was, dun dun, the garden behind the auditorium. And if he can just add, the auditorium was no longer creepy after that one incident. Was that weird? Definitely. 

But as soon as he stopped in his tracks and take a good look at the girl who was about to confess to him, he couldn't mistake that waist-length hair for anyone else. His mouth went dry when he met your eyes.

 _"Tsukishima-_ kun _!"_

_"Not interested. Sorry, but thank you." He mustered up a small smile. He shut you down fast._

_"O-oh. Glad I actually expected that."_

_His eyes widened, "You make it sound like I'm a heartbreaker, miss psychic." His sarcastic remark making you roll your eyes._

_The next day, you were absent. The day after that and the day succeeding_ _t_ _hat day, you weren't in class. At first, Tsukishima paid no mind. Maybe you were crying over his rejection? He laughed, "Nice ego."._

_But on the third day he thought you were about to skip class again, you came in. And Tsukishima exhaled a breath he didn't even know he was holding in. But you were different._

_Physically wise, you had decided to cut your hair to a shoulder-length and you wore small stud earrings instead of the dangly ones you used to wear. The guitar on your back still there._

_As you sat next to him, he decided to strike up a conversation._

_"Your whole absent thing, it's not about me isn't it?"_

_You smiled softly at his tease, "Don't inflate your ego even more, Tsukishima." You leaned back and your eyes fluttered close. "Why? Thought I bailed school after you rejected me?"  
_

_"Can you even blame me? You could've cursed me with your psychic powers."_

_"..."_

_"What's with the new look?"_

_You laughed in response._

Believe it or not, that was the last interaction Tsukishima remembered that you guys had. 

__

"This is so cool! We're staying in school way later than usual!" Hinata jumped around, Nishinoya and Tanaka followed suit. Chanting along the lines of, "We might see a ghost! Ghost, ghost, ghost!", it was accompanied by a small dumb dance. Daichi scolded the trio and the three immediately followed- not wanting the wrath of their captain. Kageyama was practicing spikes alongside with Yamaguchi whilst the others were in casual conversations with each other.

Tsukishima gulped down the remaining water he had in his bottle before plopping it onto the ground.

"Oi Saltyshima, can you try to block my spikes?" A fluff of orange entered his vision. He looked down to see Hinata. Giving the shorter male a creepy smile, he replied. "C'mon shrimpy. I wouldn't even need to jump to block it."

Kageyama snorted at the blond's remark which -to his favor- helped him from the insults Hinata would try to throw at him because the short male's attention was now at the blue-eyed baby. 

As usual, they fought and with the help of Daichi and Sugawara, it ended pretty quickly.

After half an hour of practice, it was time to head home. Daichi clapped his hands and everyone surrounded him. Tsukishima put his headphones down to his neck and scratched his head. 

"Good job everyone," Ukai spoke. "We've been improving at a steady pace which is great. Daichi said that all of you were focused, which is also great-" 

The lights shut off. 

Holy shit.

"ARE WE ABOUT TO SEE A GHOST?" Hinata exclaimed, the pure joy in his voice annoyed Tsukishima once again. With a small tsk, Tsukishima answered back, "Dumbass. There are no such things as ghosts-"

When the lights went out, everyone gathered in a small pack. And now, right in front of them, was a ghastly figure. A fucking-

"GHOST. HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT." Tanaka shouted, everyone shouting in fear. It was no prank, sadly. Asahi tried to throw his water bottle at the figure, but to no avail, it phased right through and the ghost let out a wail. Everyone shouted in chorus. Takeda-san fished through his pockets for his phone. As he clasped the gadget in his hand, he attempted to turn on the flashlight. But alas, it didn't work.

Everyone tried doing the same thing and to their dismay, no one was able to turn on a flashlight. 

Kageyama let out a sneeze. "THIS GHOST IS MAKING MY NOSE ITCHY!" Hinata gasped, "K-Kageyama you dumbass! You shouldn't be saying that to a ghost-" 

The lights flickered and then it went back.

Everyone hastily packed up and went out in groups. 

Holy shit.

_Tsukishima has never seen such bullshit before._


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone concluded that what they saw in the gymnasium was a legitimate ghost.

Heck, even Shimizu who wasn't an avid believer of spirits was shaken up with the event. But with the help of some teachers, the principal, and the girls' volleyball club, they managed to practice in the _other_ gym despite the other team also being there. With a new place to practice, it also came with rules. And maybe if they followed those new rules, no one would have to see a ghost nor a supernatural entity for that matter.

Everyone sat in a together, no one leaving a space between themselves.

"One, no one makes fun of spirits and such," Takeda-san looked over to Hinata, giving him a stern stare, "Two- we all go home before 6 PM. No buts, no ifs." His eyes were steady on Hinata who looked very uncomfortable under the menacing eye contact his teacher gave him.

Eyes downcasted, Kei lightly tapped his fingers on the gym's wooden floor. The drop of sweat on his forehead slowly making its way over his glasses, he huffed in annoyance. He just wanted to go home goddammit. He didn't want to hear more of this stuff. He has seen **one** freaky shit. He didn't want to add more to his list and he intended to keep it that way. All the things Takeda-san was saying were tuned out by the thoughts in Kei's head. 

Of course, things don't always go his way. Because his ears picked up something he wished he didn't hear.

With a nervous smile and a hand on his nape, Keishin stepped forward. "Me and Takeda-san are looking for an exorcist as of the moment."

  
"R-real life exorcists?" Hinata whimpered.

Kageyama hit the orange-haired boy's head with a groan. "No dumbass. We're gonna call the Ghostbusters and let them help us out."

The two managers were quiet. They were _told_ to keep quiet since they didn't want any uproar but the two lone girls of the club are actually helping their coach and teacher find a legit exorcist so that they can return to the gymnasium where they used to practice.

Due to the limited space, both the boys and girls volleyball club have been taking turns to use the other gymnasium. And with the principal telling the club that they have to practice outside school premises if they didn't manage to go back to their original place within a month, things were pretty hectic.

"We're trying our best to make you guys keep playing volleyball _safely._ " Takeda added.

Shit, was it just him or Kei felt really sweaty? Anyone with the right mind knew that all the spirit consultation place in their neighborhood was whack as fuck. Hell, Takeda and Keishin were probably even looking for exorcists outside the prefecture. And if ever they did find a legitimate exorcist, they would have to pay a hefty sum which was impractical because they were already struggling to get by. And Takeda needed to save up his savings for his future wedding! Ugh, all of this was making Kei feel weird.

Yachi stuck close to Shimizu, her face screamed _SHIT IM SCARED_ and she constantly wiped her hands on the cotton fabric of her school joggers. Shimizu kept calm. But you could see in the creases of her eyebrows that she was afraid too- That she was worried for the club's welfare and at this point, the _future_ of the volleyball club. Luckily, the girls' volleyball club didn't have any practices today leaving them all by themselves. 

Kei knew that their situation right now was taking a toll on both the adults and teens in this club. Everyone was quieter in practice and the loud noises he detested were minimalized by a ton. In short, they were in a bruh moment.

At the spur of the moment, with all the unfortunate observations he made and that his stone-cold heart was actually pitying his teammates and superiors, he raised his hand.

_"Oi oi oi Kei, what are you doing? Put your hand down right now!"_

"Ah yes, got anything to say, Tsukishima-kun?" Keishin pointed at the tall teen.

What the fuck was he doing? He didn't know either. Whatever happened had absolutely nothing to do with him. So what was he trying to do? Say a sarcastic remark in hopes for the laughter of his teammates that he lowkey missed? Or was he just pranking Keishin and he actually had nothing to say. 

The answer is neither.

"I know someone who's an exorcist." Exorcist was a watered-down version of a psychic, he thought. If he said the word psychic, he was overstepping his bounds. He wasn't in the right position to say outright someone's secret. That someone that he knew someone who could float, exorcise, channel and release some chakra or nen, and do some crazy shit. Because _that_ was a psychic. And an exorcist can only exorcise. 

"TSUKISHIMA-? WHY WOULD YOU KNOW A PERSON LIKE THAT?" Tanaka shouted, his lips curving up into a smile but the action was cut short. He almost thought it was a joke until he saw the expression Kei held. Yamaguchi widened his eyes to a concerning amount, was his eyes about to pop off? Hope not.

"T-Tsukki, are you serious?"

He expected this reaction and it was perfectly reasonable. Who knew that the saltiest dude alive had an acquaintance in the paranormal side of things? Crossing his arms and letting out a sigh, he raised an eyebrow. "Believe me or not, I don't care. All I'm saying is that I'm trying to help. Even I can't stand your guys' faces. It's like we're about to explode any moment-" His signature smirk made its way on his lips, "Actually, scratch that. This has nothing to do with me-"

"Tsukishima-kun, I'd like to talk to you right now." Takeda motioned for him to follow him out the door which he followed begrudgingly. Ugh, he started regretting opening his mouth. But he just couldn't help but feel the tension in the room he was in and look where it got him.

___

A day passed and Kei thought it would be another normal day for him. To his luck, it seemed like it was. But when he finds himself in an unfamiliar place. He took a moment to recollect himself.

_Holy fucking balls-_ yeah right! Look where this shit got him!

Why the fuck was he in front of the music room? Why the fuck was he _a bit_ nervous? And why the fuck does his glasses keep slipping off his goddamn nose?

Guitar strums shook him awake of his inner conflict. Every single fiber in his being told him to never open his mouth ever again. Dumb shit like that only results into even dumber shit that he can never escape from.

Eyes wandering to the small space between the sliding door and the wall, he now had his worries. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his slender fingers before knocking thrice. Pausing momentarily, he ignored the thin sheen of sweat on his hands before pulling the door leftwards, revealing the contents of the music room.

Sat inside was a girl with short hair (first thing he noticed- weirdly) and beside her was an... amplifier? Tsukishima thought right seeing that a guitar with a cord plugged into it is being held by the girl in question. The small wheeze of the small electric fan that was resting atop on a wooden table gave him comfort. The strumming had stopped since the moment he walked in the room and all he's left to do is to look at the other person in the room eye-to-eye.

But you beat him into it.

"Holy fuck- Tsukishima-kun? What the hell are you doing here?" The slight panic and nervousness your voice had was funnily inferior to the expression on your face. You've seen freaky shit but seeing this specific boy in front of you made your face shine a bright red.

Kei felt his hand twitch. Fuck, he briefly relives the cup of coffee he had earlier this day. He tried to recall the feeling but failing because before he could even get a solid taste of the bitter beverage, it dramatically spilled on the newly-polished hallways after Hinata bumped into him. Getting an urge yet again to pinch the bridge of his nose, he stopped himself and let his eyes wander to yours.

Giving a small nod of acknowledgment as a hello, he spoke. "Well well, isn't this a grand reunion, (Name)-san?" Every word dripped with sarcasm and playfulness. He knew being a smartass won't get him any help but he can't just _not_ be a smartass all of a sudden, right? It was his nature. God created him this way, he would like to think.

"Uhh, yeah? Sure?" All nervousness in you were now replaced with confusion. This fucking spork decided to talk to you after what- one whole year? You gave your guitar a strum before removing its strap from your shoulder and placing it carefully in the case beside you. "Again, what do you want from me? Unless you're..." Your voice trailed off, a daydream you dug deep into the depths of your hollow mind leeching on to your thoughts,

"HOLY SHIT ARE YOU ABOUT TO CONFESS TO ME-"

"WHAT THE- YOU'RE BLOWING THINGS OUT OF PROPORTION- ugh, you know what? Nevermind-" He raised a hand and the other pinched the bridge of his nose- yes! Urge has now been satisfied- before having the voice -courage- to speak.

"I need you to... H-help me? Not just me, but you get the point." He sees the slight reluctance in your eyes before he pressed a hand on his nape. As much as he hated human interactions with people he does not want to be with, he still managed to not act like a total asswipe or robot. He was just right in-between. But here he was,

acting like a beta male.

Again, he tried to remember that coffee from this morning but it fizzled out and he was forced to speak up again or else the air in the room will just get thicker. "We had a practice last week that went on longer than usual- and yes, by the look on your face, you definitely knew what happened." Your face said everything. At first, you thought about it as a joke but with the world's greatest smartass in front of you confirming your suspicions, you definitely hit the nail on the coffin.

The wheezing of the fan fizzled out into nothingness. It had lost its battery, just great. The room now in total silence, you wanted to scream as loud as you can before drop-kicking yourself (was that even possible?) but the deities above had other plans.

Kei watches you with keen eyes as he sees you fishing for something in your blazer's jacket. With a small smile of triumph, you whip out your phone and handed the small device to him. 

"You're not just doing this to get my number, right?" He teased, the tiny hairs on the back of your neck rising. You laughed nervously. You really did need his number for professional reasons but the underlying malice that was hidden was there. Not _there_ there, but there. Kei, judging from the expression on your face, deduced that you maybe _still_ had feelings for him. His ego growing bigger with the realization, he shook his head in an attempt to shake him out of his thoughts.

The weather outside, which was seen from the slightly-large window that was right in front of both teens, has changed from a bright sky to a dim and dull gray. Droplets of rain have started to pour and to their favor, it did make the non-conditioned room to be a little cooler, somewhat. If this is where you were staying for all your after-club activities, then you had to have a relaxing time here. Before him making you bask in a world filled with uncertainty and chaos, that is.

"I need you to help me though- Dang, I really need you on this dude," You said before gesturing to the chair hidden under a table, "And can you sit your ass down? Not everyone is a lamppost, Tsukishima-kun." Kei flashed you a cheeky smile, not genuine and not fake either.

"What could you possibly need? Don't tell me you need cash?" 

"N-NO! I just need to have a good excuse for my parents. That's all..." Your voice trailed off. The small snort leaving the blond's mouth didn't go unnoticed. 

"I mean, with a height like that, you are still a baby after all." You bit down your lips to seal off any retort towards Kei.

Running a hand through your hair before offering it to the taller teen, a small smile adorned your lips. "If you ever think of a plausible excuse that I can use on my parents, then feel free to message me anytime." You shrugged on your guitar case before standing up, Kei followed suit before the both of you left the music room. You had no idea why but when you stayed back for a few minutes to lock the room with the unnecessary locks it had, the blond teen had waited for you from a distance.

He wasn't that much of an asswipe to leave a seemingly defenseless girl in school that was haunted by an ugly, crying ghost. Hearing a loud click and footsteps, it was his cue for him to walk forward- not looking back at your form- which was a win for you since you had to hide your face to prevent him from seeing the blossoming red that painted your cheeks and the bridge of your nose.

A whole day passed and it seemed like another normal day for Kei. Everything has been settled right? Nuh-uh, that's what he would like to think when you were beside him as he opened the door to the girls' volleyball gym. The squeaking of shoes halting to a stop as the people from the inside stared at both you and Kei at awe. Takeda cleared his throat, motioning for everyone to sit down.

Kei left you alone, sitting down alongside with his teammates. You stood still, the pressure of everyone's eyes on you made your hands sweat. Wiping them furiously on your skirt, you hid them afterwards behind your back. Seconds passed and on either side of you were the coach and club advisor of Karasuno's Males' Volleyball club. 

Takeda placed a hand on your shoulder before using his _announcement_ voice, "Everyone, this is (Surname) (Name). Starting today, she'll be our third manager!" 

Eyes widen at the announcement. Noone looked displeased by the news, in fact, they all seemed overjoyed (with the exception of Kei, of course). Your eyes skimmed through the people sitting down and two specific people were happier than the others. You bowed, strands of hair getting in your mouth. Brushing them off quickly, you did your introductions. "Good Afternoon! I'm (Surname) (Name) from Class 1-4 and I'm looking forward to w-working with you guys!"

"WE LOOK FORWARD TO WORKING WITH YOU TOO, (SURNAME)-SAN!" They replied in chorus, some of them saying it more enthusiastically than the rest. Standing up straight, you see Keishin's eyes give Takeda an unspoken message. You felt a nudge from Takeda. 

"Is it alright If I-" You cut him off with a smile and a nod.  
  
"Yeah sure." You said softly. He returned the gesture and clasped his hands together with a loud smack.

With a deep exhale, he shouted. "AND SHE'LL BE THE ONE IN CHARGE WITH THE EXORCISM!"

When you thought things weren't getting any rowdier than earlier, then what you were experiencing right now proved you wrong.


End file.
